The Future Can't Hold Us
by minniemerritt
Summary: Minnie, Elliot, and Colin time travels to the late 80s all the way up to the 90s to discover what Kratts Creatures had started in person. *Disclaimer: I do not own either Wild Kratts or Kratts Creatures.*
1. Snowy Day in Toronto

_** Minnie P.O.V.**_

**A cloudy day in Toronto, and it was just like any other day, but snowing.** I stared out of the window, thinking, _this cold drives me crazy! What's next? The Big Freeze? _ Elliot looked at me and said, "Hmm?" "I'm cold," I said to Elliot. Just like any other day, tons of snow is falling. THOUSANDS OF SNOWFALL. Elliot just edited his Elysian photos on Photoshop, again. And shirtless, again. I looked onto my friend's tumblr blog, looking in Kratts Creatures Story and An Interview with one of the writers of Kratts Creatures. Then, words from the stories spread throughout my mind like crazy. _The words crossed my mind like crazy! Rico has the most amazing stories of the Kratts, I've ever heard so far! _

Stunned_ how these stories are like euphoria, I want to picture them in my mind. _

_"Picture it? Picture It… Come on, Minnie. You can do it! Think!"_ My mind said. "What about a time machine?" I said. "Time Machine? In this type of weather like this? Really Minnie?" asked Elliot. I looked at Elliot beauteously. I stared at an acme spot covered man out of the window, looking so incognito. "Colin! My twin brother!" Elliot said. Goosebumps and the cold come across my arms, like crazy, and I went for a jacket. "Elliot! Guess what I found! Is a magic stopwatch!" Colin said. "Stopwatch? Where did you find it?" "There was like an old, abandoned house that said something of a member club."

Meanwhile, as I raced down the stairs towards the twins, I saw someone's name on the back of the old stopwatch. "Allison." I said. "But who is Allison?" "Oh. Come on, Minnie, there are like 100 Allisons here in Toronto!" Colin said. "Colin, don't yell!" Elliot said. "Why?" Colin said. "I got an headache, today." "You slept early, don't you?" Colin said. "No, the cold drives me crazy." Elliot said. I looked at the stopwatch. It is not just Allison said on it, the date was on it as well. "8/17/1995," I said. "Guys! I found another clue!" Colin looked at the stopwatch. "There's also a date on there! What date is it?" Elliot said. "August 17, 1995." I said.

As try to back myself up, I tripped over these two huge cylinder shaped book bags. "Colin! You even stole someone's bags!" I said. "What? I found them, too," Colin said. "They got the logo on them from my favorite TV show as me and Elliot are kids." "Kratts Creatures, Colin, and I just read these wonderful stories about it." I asked. "Oh Yeah! I remember that show!" Elliot said.

"Well, I have read stories about it on my friend's blog, the stopwatch, and these bags, they must be magical!" I said. "Using the time machine?" The twins said in unison. "Also, I see the vehicles with that logo on it as well!" Colin said. "You do?" I said. "Yep! They're all covered with snow!"

…

**Elliot P.O.V.**

_Nothing's bad yet, Elliot._ I watched Minnie when she mashes August 1989 on there. "1989? Really?" I asked. "I want to see the Kratts back then, towards all the way up to 1996 or 1997." She told me. _"Please make this as a normal trip; we could all ride by the place where Colin found that stuff at a house in a forest, than time travel._" I whispered. "With Minnie? She is our coolest sister we had!" Colin replied.


	2. iArribada! part 1

**MiM: Hello People!**

**Sorry it took a while to post Chapter 2, so here it is! 8D**

_Crunch. Crunch. _Who's making these sounds? Colin and Elliot woke up and said in unison, "I don't know," "You should know, it looked like were at a beach!" I said. "Oh! Where's the hotel?" Colin said. "Wait! Colin, there's no hotel here." Elliot said. "Whoo-hoo!" Someone yelled. "Is there somebody out there?" Elliot said. As I looked up, I saw two guys just put their shirts off, and ran right into the ocean. As I looked back at Elliot and Colin, I squealed. "Chrissy Katt, LOOK! LOOK! The handsome prince is here!"

"I see him; don't do the same thing like you did 11 years ago, in _our _time." Elliot said. "In our time? Where's the calendar?" I said. "Minnie, it is August 1989, so, welcome to the last bit of the 80's guys!" Colin said. "We're in 1989?" I said. "Yep, your favorite year of the 80's." Colin said.

We got out of the machine. "Looks like Nancite Beach," "It is… This is Nancite Beach! You know about 1,000 sea turtles nested on this 1 kilometer beach every fall." Elliot said. "Elliot, that beach might be crowded with that many turtles!" Colin said. "Well, we have to look for Chrissy Katt and all!" Minnie said.

"Is that him over there?" Elliot said.  
"Where?" I said.  
"There!" Colin said. "I even saw Martin, too!"  
"Uh. Who are you guys?" Martin said.  
"What?" Minnie said.  
"Behind you!" They said.

I turned around and it's Chrissy Katt, the king of the cats! And Martin, yay. I fainted even more. "KITTY KAT! KITTY KITTY!" I hugged him tight. "You're so cute!" Then, I pinched Chris' cheeks. "Uh thanks?" He said. "You're welcome. Purrrrr…" Elliot and Colin looked at me, and laughing.

"Are you guys are aliens?" Martin asked. "No…" Elliot said. "We're humans, like you guys." "But why there's a time machine?" Chris asked. "We want to see your cute, little face in person!" "Don't report us, as Supernatural or Paranormal sightings; we're humans, like you! We got very advanced technology in our time!" Elliot said.

"Okay, we're not." Martin smiled. "We have to make a wildlife video for the children." "You guys showed it around at schools they say it is boring or awesome, and you guys make a show for your effort in these." "Uh, Min, it is just your imagination, but I agree." Chris said.

"Well, let's see what it happens, then!" I said.

**MiM: Sorry It was a little short, so the 1989 segment is continued into Chapter 3! J**


End file.
